


Tony stark the professor

by Theraccoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theraccoon/pseuds/Theraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Hermione didn’t like about their new professor. His being asleep in his chair as the students had entered the classroom was just the first of a very long list. For the first few minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony stark the professor

There were a lot of things Hermione didn’t like about their new professor. His being asleep in his chair as the students had entered the classroom was just the first of a very long list. For the first few minutes, everybody had been respectfully quiet as they awaited any sign of movement – coming straight from Snape’s Defense Against the Dark Arts is enough to keep anyone in line for a minimum of three hours. Eventually, Malfoy rolled his eyes, packed up his books and began to creep towards the the door.  
“Stop right there, young man!”  
Hermione saw the professor open a single eye, pointed squarely at Draco.  
“Thought I wouldn’t notice, hmm? Back to your seat. Come on, chop chop Eminem.”  
While the class was taken aback by the professor’s seeming omniscience, Hermione thought she saw the professor take something swiftly out of his ear and pocket it.  
“So, that was boring. I gave you the opportunity, all of you the opportunity to sneak out of class and only one of you was game to try – by tip-toeing, insulting really. Couldn’t come up with better way? What, no magic clone? Teleporting?”  
Hermione made sure her hand was the first raised to correct the teacher. The professor had barely turned towards her before she started.  
“Actually, Professor, Draco is too young to have a license to Apparate, and would need Floo powder or a Portkey, both of which would be impractical in the classroom.”  
The professor raised an eyebrow and turned his full attention to Hermione, “Interesting. Floo powder. How does it work, quantum entanglement? Small wormhole connecting two points in space-time?”  
Hermione shook her head, “No sir, you just buy some from Floo-Pow.”  
The professor seemed to visibly perform a double take.  
“Right. Of course. That’s… perfectly logical.“  
The professor sniffed as he seemed lost in thought. His hands behind his back, he seemed to be holding some kind of rectangular glowing stone, tapping it inconspicuously with his fingers. He noticed Hermione watching and pocketed the aretefact.  
“Moving on! I’m sure there’s no need to introduce myself – I mean, I’m sure some of you watch TV!”  
The professor’s gaze met only blank stares from the classroom.  
“Is the awkward silence because you don’t know me? Or you don’t know TV? Both? OK. God help me. Well, I have been called ‘the Einstein of the Modern Age’, the ‘Merlin of Manhattan’ and I actually featured in GQ’s Sexiest Women in Rock last year… I choose to take that as a compliment rather than contemplate the alternatives. YOU can call me, Professor Stark, and I’m your new Flying teacher.”  
After hearing that load of drivel, Hermione wasn’t completely convinced that Professor Stark hadn’t only been asleep at the start of class, but may have slipped into a psychotic break.  
“Now, what is the preferred method of travelling by wizards?”  
Hermione shot her hand up yet again, but this time Stark’s gaze fell upon the boy on the desk next to her – Harry.  
“I- I’m afraid I don’t know sir. Plane?”  
The rest of the class giggled at Harry’s seeming ignorance, but Stark smiled. Hermione felt the need to step in to defend her friend.  
“Harry has… recently had to spend time among muggles, so this is all a little new to him. He just needs time to study. The answer is, of course, broom is preferred when possible!”  
“Broom? Seriously,” Stark’s eyes glazed over. “By the hammer of Thor I’m living in the dark ages.”  
“Shouldn’t you know all this already, professor? Could we move on the actual lessons?”  
Aggravatingly, Stark ignored Hermione completely, and winked at Harry.  
“Don’t you worry about brooms. What the young man said was on the right track. I don’t know about this snoo nonsense, but planes? Not bad. F-18s? Getting closer. Starship Enterprise? Give me two years. Repulsor-powered flight system? Now you’re talking.”  
Stark clicked his fingers and to the amazement of the class, began to lift from the floor, dark red shoes on his feet emitting the brightest light Hermione had ever seen. Without broom or wand, the professor was in flight, and as piercing roar filled the room, Stark grinned.  
“Now, who wants to see a Quinjet?”  
Nobody in the class had even an inkling what the Professor meant, but never before had so many hands unanimously shot up in the air.


End file.
